


My love for you is magical

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Himiko had been working a lot for his special day and she was excited to finally spend the day with him. It was gonna be a great day.





	My love for you is magical

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best boi! I decided to write some simple fluff for him because he needs all the love and affection! Plus this is one of my fav couples as well! So yeah happy birthday to the best boi! So no killing game here! Just fluff and more fluff!

Himiko had been planning this day for quite awhile. She wanted to make sure it was gonna be a good day. Her and Kokichi had been a couple for a couple of months now and she had been having the happiest times of her entire life. It was still a bit hard for her to show a lot of emotions but she had definitely been a lot more emotional and shown more expressions since she got together with him.

They weren't necessarily a usual couple. Definitely not as lovey dovey as some couples she had seen around. But that didn't mean they loved each other any less. They just didn't feel the need to show so much affection out on a daily basis. They preferred to prank others or play videogames at home. Those were considered their dates and she loved them a lot. Though an occasional visit to the cinema was something they did as well.

Though today she felt like she had to do something special. Something bigger. It was his birthday after all. She wanted to make sure this was the birthday he would never forget. So she had been planning this for about over a month, scratching some ideas then and there. But mostly she asked help from her best friends Tenko and Angie. Tenko was slightly unsure about helping because it would be for a boy but she knew Tenko could never say no to her.

She felt like she had to make her gift for him personal. Something she put a lot of time into and could be proud of. Buying something from the store just didn't sound good for her. So Angie had gave her an idea of drawing a picture of the two of them together and she had agreed, thinking that it sounded like a great present for her. Tenko agreed with the idea and both of her friendship helped her with the supplies she could need. Painting obviously wasn't really wasn't something she was good at but for him she was gonna do her best because she really did love him and wanted to make something for him that he would like.

[So her painting hell began. She felt frustrated but continued to push forward, starting over more then a few times because she had too make sure it would be perfect. It couldn't be medium or good enough, no it had to be perfect and something he would love. It was slightly hard to hide it from him which is why she made sure to leap her painting at Angie's place. It had to be a secret until it was finally finished after all. She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't cried while painting. It could be stressful from time to time but she was still proud of herself to do something like this and push out of her comfort zone to make him something amazing. Today was finally his birthday and she could finally say that she was happy with her gift. With her painting.

She had drawn the two of them together with them cuddled together on the couch and her smiling up at him while he grinned down on her and then to the bottom of the painting she had wrote. 'I love you Kokichi.' It made her feel excited yet nervous to give it to him. They were living together and usually he was actually the one to wake up first so she had to force herself to wake up before him.

Which definitely was a pain but it would be worth it. Tenko had given her a lot of help with making a cake that she also hid in their home. She left the cake on the table but took the painting she had wrappers up with the help of Angie towards their bedroom where Kokichi was still sleeping. It didn't look like he was faking it and was really sleeping making her feel more relieved. She was slightly trembling with nervousness but cleared her throat before starting to sing the birthday song. Her voice also slightly shaky but it was working as Kokichi groaned and slowly opened his Violet eyes, looking at her standing over him next to the bedside.

He grinned and chuckled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. A small, yet sleepy grin appeared on his lips. "Well well well, how cute, you remembered my birthday. What's that in your arms there Himiko? What is it?" Though his tone was playful she knew that he really was excited to see what she had made him. She gulped before handing the wrapped present for him.

He smiled and quickly removed the wrapping around his present and when he saw what the present was then he stayed silent. No playful remarks. Nothing. He just stared at it with earnest suprise. That made her nervous because she didn't know if he liked it or not. After a few moments of silence he carefully put the painting to his side and stood up, looking down at her with a genuine smile as his purple eyes seemed so soft. He hugged her tightly and that made a smile come to her own face. "Thank you Himiko. I love you too, my adorable mage."

All her hard work had really paid off and she couldn't be more happy. They stayed like this, in eachothers warm embrace, for a few comfortable silent moments. Before she pulled away and took his hand in her's smiling up at him and laughing softly. "Come on now. I also made you a cake with Tenko's help and later we are going to cinema as well. So be ready."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. His facial expression showed such genuinely happiness and that made her heart beat faster in her chest. Now she knew this was gonna be a day he would never forget and him being happy was the only thing she really wanted. He nodded eagerly like a child at her words before dragging her downstairs and making her giggle as she just let him do it.

Today was going to be a truly amazing day and she couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did then a comment would mean everything to me! :3


End file.
